calendarswikiaorg-20200214-history
Talk:Main Page
Overall organization of this Wiki I suggest that a new main section heading be added to the main page, just before "The Prospects for Calendar Reform", entitled "The History of Calendar Reform". This could begin with reforms of the Roman calendar, touch on the Russian experiments with 5-day and 6-day weeks, and end with the reform attempts under the auspices of the U.N. Then the "Prospects" section could be devoted to material less concerned with the past than with the future, in particular with (a) the practical difficulties of calendar reform and (b) a discussion of possible candidates. Peter Meyer 17:16, 15 February 2007 (UTC) The present 'Calendar Reform' page Currently the link "Alternative and Proposed Calendars" goes to an article entitled "Calendar reform", so I suggest that this page be re-titled, so as to deal with what the link says it deals with, and that some of the content be moved to the (not yet existing) page on "The Prospects for Calendar Reform" and the (new) page on "Alternative and Proposed Calendars" ... or rather, kept on the now re-titled page "Alternative and Proposed Calendars". Or perhaps the same result (if by any chance I have made myself clear) could be accomplished by a different renaming of pages or links. I suggest that the page "Alternative and Proposed Calendars" provide an overview of such, with links to pages on the particular alternative and proposed calendars, which pages can have as much detail as anyone wants to put in (otherwise the "Alternative and Proposed Calendars" page would become too large). My page of links at http://www.hermetic.ch/cal_stud/cal_lynx.htm currently divides calendars into those used historically and "alternative and proposed calendars". Peter Meyer 17:16, 15 February 2007 (UTC) Gregorian/Common Era Calendar question Isn't "The Common Era Calendar and its Development" exactly the same as what exists in the Gregorian calendar article? Should we simply use the same content as in the Gregorian article, and redirect all searches for "Gregorian" to the new title? There's no need of having two articles that are essentially treading the same topic. - Nhprman 16:20, 17 February 2007 (UTC) :Right. The existing page on the Gregorian Calendar will suffice. Peter Meyer 16:53, 17 February 2007 (UTC) :The link to "The Common Era Calendar and its Development" on the main page may as well be removed, since the article on the Gregorian Calendar deals with this already. Peter Meyer 09:51, 7 March 2007 (UTC) Contents (A-Z) disappeared Up to yesterday in the navigation box just underneath the Wikia logo there was a link to the page "Contents (A-Z)". This link suddenly disappeared. Can anyone bring it back to the box "navigation"?--Joachim Krueger 10:37, 24 February 2007 (UTC) :That was a bug where one script overwrote another. I'll revert MediaWiki:Sidebar to get back the other version. Angela talk 15:39, 24 February 2007 (UTC) :Thank you for the really quick correction. --Joachim Krueger 16:41, 24 February 2007 (UTC)) 8-day week proposal I have wondered about an eight day added to the week for a long time. My thought was to add a Newday named as is after Sunday; being it is a new day. For me by representing nothing it is seemingly the the most important thing in the world. So by creating a new day after Sunday which Sunday being the last day of the week we have an end yet to start again. Thank You have a great day. https://www.facebook.com/david.g.delancey 1:19 P.M. E.S.T. 5/22/2015 My concept of a Newday added to the week and calendar started around 1987 Posted to the Main Page by User:David George DeLancey (and duly removed there). Crissov (talk) 05:13, May 23, 2015 (UTC)